And May the Odds be Ever In Your Favor
by 13BeautifulLies
Summary: Kenzie Halls had a pretty normal life...that is until the 97th Reaping day came. The second she sees Logan walk up to that stage, the second she shakes his hand, she knows how hard the Games will be. She will have to defend not only herself,but him too.
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Day

Smoke rises from the coal mining buildings, tall and huge. Black smoke rushes around the branches of the trees gracefully and elegantly twirling and dancing. The only difference is that, dancing and twirling is beautiful and happy and smoke is dark and deadly. It suffocates and kills.

Ugh the Reaping...it's awful even to think about. Two teens from each district in Panem will be chosen to be put into the worst games of all time. The Hunger Games. We haven't won for years...I doubt we'll win this year.

I bet you're wondering what this is all about. We live in this country called Panem but it was once called America. America...land of the free...I only wish that were true now. The Capitol does this Hunger Games to show how important they are compared to us basically.

I quickly rush to get into the line with the girls in my age group. I stand there, not sure what to think as the purple haired, red cheeked Effie Trinket pulls the name out of the guy's reaping ball. "Logan Kent." she calls, her voice high and squeaky as usual.

I see a guy who looks about my age, sixteen years old, walk up to the stage almost hesitantly. He has dark brown hair that sweeps to the side to keep from falling in his bright blue eyes. His expression does not show fear, but shows determination as he walks up towards me but what I mainly focus on are his eyes. The shades change depending on where and how he's standing. Like waves of a river, they change just like that. Bright blue, to baby blue, to dark. I keep gazing at him but then shake my head to get myself to stop.

What's odd is that I don't even remember seeing him at school...ever. I remember hearing about him though. He is deffinetly one of the popular kids. Always bragging, always trying to impress girls. He's known for being a total flirt. But I've never met him before. I find it weird that he even looked at me. I'm not much to look at.

I'm five foot seven, and really skinny but thats just because I live here. I have dark brown eyes and long brown wavy hair that sweeps off my shoulders. My cheeks are naturally rosy and I have light freckles that dance on them. My smile is soft but I haven't smiled in a long time.

I almost don't hear the name but then I manage it. "McKenzie Halls." Effie says loudly. My eyes widen and she calls it once more. That name...I know that name...That name is mine. I walk up to the stage quietly. No one talks...no one claps...no one cries. They stand there. In utter silence like hills at night.

"We now present the tributes of district 12!" Effie shouts proudly. Logan and I are called to shake hands. I look at him and he stares at me, his eyes glistening. He is scared. I can tell and why shouldn't he be? I am too...I think we all are.

After we shake hands we are led to the Justice Building. The old building which only Peace Keepers and the mayor and his family are allowed in...well also obviously the Tributes for the Hunger Games. Shaking, I sit down on the couch. Red velvet. _I bet this was expensive..._ I think. I have no one who greets me. No one who says goodbye. Why should I? All of my family is dead.

I wait for the half hour that the tributes are given for goodbyes. No one comes for the first twenty minutes. That is until I hear the door squeak and I see Sarah, a girl at my school, walk in quietly. "Hi." she murmurs. "I need you to have this..." she says handing me a necklace made out of pearls.

Sarah? Why is she even here? I never talk to her...She's sweet and nice but not even my friend. Why does she even care? This shocks me more than anything...Having her here... Wow...

"Sarah...I couldn't. No way." I say in astonishment.

"Please take it. It may bring you some good luck." she smiles, hugs me briefly and then runs off as fast as she came in. I look down at the necklace. It's beautiful...and just...amazing but why did she bring this to me? The beads are beautiful and ellagant. Why would she want to give something like this up? I don't know but I am shocked...Like really shocked.

A peacekeeper walks up to me calmly. He has light blonde hair and dark brown eyes that stand out majorly. "Is anyone else going to come visit-"

"No." I cut him off. "All of my family's dead." Died in a mining accident. My father died when there was a fire in one of the buildings. A huge ember fell on top of him. It broke his back and his neck and he was paralyzed, knocked out, and in flames before anyone could do anything about it. My mother died trying to save him. My little brother, Jenson ran away from everything he didn't die...but he ran away and I haven't seen him since.

"Alright." the man answers. No emotion. No sympathy. Just a plain alright. But I saw that coming. He leads me to the District 12 cart in the train and I take a seat in a row up towards the front. Sighing, I lay my head on my hand and don't make a sound. I refuse to die. For what reason I have to live I have none. I just refuse to die.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

As I look at the District blurring into nothing, I take a sigh and look around. Only four people are here. Haymitch, Effie, me and Logan. I notice Logan walk up to the place I am sitting in but takes a seat in the row behind me. Glancing at him, I turn around and stare at the huge chandelier that hangs over a table.

"You nervous?" Logan asks quietly. His voice is semi-deep but it's also smoothe...soothing almost.

"Of course I'm nervous...Considering I am going to die yeah I'm nervous." I say in response.

"Ha. How are you so sure that you're going to die?" he asks.

"Well...Considering I only hunt..." I say that part softly in a whisper since hunting is forbidden in Panem. If anyone had heard then my chances of winning are slim to none.

"Well at least you have _that _at all. I have nothing. I have no clue what I'm going to do or how I'm going to do it. I just know, it's going to be hard." he says. I turn around and note that his eyes are filled with fear but he's trying not to show it too much.

"I can help you if you want..." I say quietly. He takes his eyes off the window and looks into mine.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I say quietly. He smiles a little.

"Thanks." he murmurs.

"No problem." I feel the train rumble beneath my feet and it feels like an earthquake almost. It has that effect on you. I glance back at Logan and he looks around then at me, and carefully moving, steps to my row and takes a seat next to me.

"I don't think we've officially met. I'm Logan." he holds out his hand.

I smile softly and shake it. "I'm McKenzie. You can call me Kenzie though."

"I like that name." he grins. "It's pretty. Most cute girls are named Kenzie."

I laugh a little. "Most hot guys are named Logan so I guess we're even." I say with a small giggle. He grins and blushes a little. Smirking, I turn and the window and I sigh deeply when a drunk and unshaven Haymitch walks over to us.

"Why if it isn't the sacrifices." he whispers with a laugh, followed by a swig of his bottle of whiskey. His breath reaks of liquor and I wince at the smell as it comes with in smelling distance.

"Hello Haymitch." Logan says.

"Ah yes. You're the boy with the big mouth. The one that caused trouble. The Capitol probably put you here on purpose." He says. Logan's eyes widen a bit and confusion overwhelms me. Big mouth? What did Logan do? I mean…there were never even rumors that he did anything. Then Haymitch turns to me. "And you. I've never even heard of you before."

"Not many people have." I say quietly.

"You little miss innocent huh?" Haymitch smirks. "Hate to see all that go to waste." He takes another swig. "Well I'm off. See you at the Capitol." He walks off towards the door of where he came from. Teetering from being drunk. Sighing, I look at Logan with an odd look but he just turns away and tries to look innocent.

"Interesting things he said about us huh?" I ask with a small look at him that pleads Logan to tell me what he is talking about.

"Yeah." He says quietly. "Umm…I guess we're spending the night on the train huh?" I nod a bit and look at him.

"Yeah. I don't know where though. They probably have rooms for us." I murmur. Surely enough, there is an announcement a few minutes later telling where they are and what is inside. Logan and I exchange looks. "You want to check them out?"

"Sure." He smiles and we both walk to the other side of the train. It's amazing how rich the Capitol can be. The train is basically gold. Huge Chandeliers on each cart and marble floors that decorate the majority of the train. Sighing, we walk for a couple minutes and then come to two doors, which are side by side. I open the one that has a tag with my name on it and my eyes widen as I see the huge room. Huge is an understatement. There is a bathroom on the corner which is complete with a bath and a shower as well as a beautiful antique sink that is located towards the entrance. As I walk in I also note the huge queen bed with a golden comforter that hangs loosely over the mattress.

"Wow…" I murmur quietly. The wardrobe is fairly empty except for a pair of silk pink pajamas and an outfit that is picked out for tomorrow. I lay down on the bed to find it soft but not exactly comforting. Maybe it's the fact that I'm going to die in a couple weeks. I turn the television on and change it to Buffy The Vampire Slayer and get caught up in it. When dinner is called, I do not come. I'm not hungry and I will eat at the Capitol. Then again, at the Capitol I won't have much of a choice.

After a couple re-runs of Buffy, I fall asleep but wake up in the middle of the night. I slip on the pajamas and head out to the main area of the train and note Logan sitting down wearing a pair of dark gray plaid pajama pants and a gray tee. He looks at me. "Can't sleep?"

"I could…but I woke up after an hour." I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "You missed dinner." I nod then shrug.

"Can't eat…" I say. "I can't eat…or sleep…or even think for that matter." My voice is shaky I realize. Logan opens his arms and I run into them and hold on. I can't cry but I hold onto his shirt as if it's a life line. My hands shake and he slowly moves his hand down and around my back trying to comfort me. I look into his eyes and he brushes my hair out of my eyes.

"Stay with me?" he asks. I nod and he leads me to one of the couches and I lay down in his arms. He continues to brush my hair and it becomes really relaxing. As I fall asleep, I hear him murmur, "I won't let anything happen to you."


	3. Chapter 3: Ella and a Secret

I wake up the next morning with Logan's arms wrapped around me and him still asleep. I gently nudge him and his eyes slowly flutter open and a small smile appears on his face. "Morning." He murmurs sleepily. I grin and rub my eyes.

"Good morning." I say softly. I slowly get up and stretch a bit. "We're almost there." The huge skyscraper of the Capitol slowly comes into view. He smiles and takes my hand gently which causes me to blush.

"Let's go into this together okay?" he says. I nod slightly and he takes my hand lightly and we both exchange uneasy and glances that within them, hold fear. I feel myself tremble a little as the train goes through a dark tunnel that seems to have no ending. Suddenly, it , makes a jerky stop and I look up. In huge flashy yellow and white letters, a huge sign covers the top of a glass elevator. _Hunger Games Tributes. _Logan looks at me and we walk out as the train door opens. I feel my hands get clammy as I walk in.

My jaw drops. Golden sculptures decorate the huge grand room. I look around in awe, and my hand drops from Logan's. The ceilings are tall and there must be at least forty floors of pure rooms. At the end of the huge main room there is a fire place that looks almost fake and smells of no smoke. I look at it curiously and Logan and I both look at each other, confused expressions.

We walk up to the front desk and the people look…different. The girl at the counter has violet eyes with dark black sparkly eye shadow that's packed on there. On top of that, is layered thick and gross looking purple eyeliner. She has many tattoos that decorate her bare arms. On her cheek there is a heart with Love written inside of it. She smiles at us, a diamond planted smile. "Can I help you?" she asks, her voice sweet. She has to in her late twenties but looks younger.

"Umm my name is McKenzie Halls." I say sweetly and quietly. "This is Logan Kent. We're the tributes from District Twelve."

"Oh yes!" she says rustling through papers and finally pulling out two leather cases and hands them to us. "Inside there are the cards to your room. These cards are your keys as well as your ID. Do not lose them, or you may get locked out of your room and we'll have to go through more trouble into replacing them. We don't want that now do we?" She smiles.

"Of course not." I say with a fake smile. "Thank you." I hand Logan his case and he sighs as we walk over. "So…what floor are you on?" I ask.

"Thirty-nine." He answers. "You?"

"Same. I'm room 18B." I look inside the pouch to find the map of the hotel…I think it's a hotel…I'm honestly not sure…It's HUGE…

"I'm 16B." he says. "We're close." His half smile makes my heart flutter a little but I try to ignore it. Nodding, I start walking to the elevator and he follows shortly behind me. This isn't home…then again what is? I haven't felt like I've been home in forever…Ever since they died… I can't even think about home anymore. I can no longer judge what home feels likes.

We are up on the floor shortly but not as fast as I wish it would have been. I was in the same elevator with Logan and another tribute who I'm sure is from District One or Two. She's pretty…Like really pretty. She has dark hazel eyes and a bright smile as I walk in. She glances at Logan but then looks down. Her nails are painted black and she wears dark red lip gloss.

Looking up at me, she smiles a little. "Hi. I'm Ella, District One." She says quietly. I was right…It makes sense. She's wearing one of the most amazing gowns I've ever seen. It's a lacy summer dress with lacy trip at the hem. It's pure white which makes her eyes stand out and her dark brunette hair drapes down a little past her cheeks. Her shoes are white sandals with a small flower at the center.

I force a smile back. "Nice to meet you. I'm McKenzie. District 12." Logan glances at us. "Oh and this is Logan. Same district."

"Nice to meet both of you." She says but then looks back at me. "What floor are you on?" I decide to tell her the room number too. Her eyes widen. "I'm in the same room! I guess they're doing room mates for some of us?"

I'm actually kind of relieved that I wont have to sleep in a room alone and I can see that Ella is too. Logan just stands there quietly, not talking as Ella and I start talking about everything. "Well I'm happy that I get to stay with you." I tell her after a moment of silence. We walk to our rooms and I say a quick goodbye to Logan but am shocked that he hugs me before he quickly makes his way into his room. I open the door to the room and Ella looks at me.

"You know, he likes you." She says honestly. I shrug, not believing her. I open the door with a key and am shocked to see a huge suite. It's pure white with white couches and a huge flat screen TV. The kitchen is all white except for silver pots and pans that hang above the stove.

Looking around, I see that there are two purple walled bathrooms with black appliances. I keep walking a little further and I see two rooms that look close to identical. One has light pink walls and a white, purple, and pink striped bed spread. The beds are huge and beside them there are walk in closets. That's what gets my attention. As I open the doors, my jaw drops at the amount of clothing.

Twelve dresses pile themselves on the right side. Six regular summer dresses and six long formal gowns. To the left, on white shelves, there are ten pairs of jeans and about five pairs of other pants. Formal shirts line the rest of the hanger but on the shelves there are tee-shirts with graphics on them below that shelf, there are all kinds of shoes. Sneakers, heels, flats, and sandals. There are also some sweatshirts that are hung up as well.

"WHOA! Did you see the closet?" Ella says excitedly as she runs in. I nod with a forced smile.

"It's huge…definitely huge." I respond in awe. "When's dinner?"

"I'm not sure. Chariot rides are tomorrow though." She says, and her expression sobers. I nod a little…and am suddenly concerned. The Capitol always puts districts in clothing that reflects their district. A couple years ago, people from our district were completely naked with nothing covering except black paint and coal dust…I really hope that wont be us this year.

"I know. You're costume is bound to be amazing though." I smile softly. It's true too. District One's costumes are always beautiful. Long white gowns, white suits. They are always by far the best. Ella shrugs and changes the subject.

"So would you think it's a good thing if Logan has a thing for you?" she asks curiously. I look at her and sigh. I mean, he is cute…and adorable…and has really pretty eyes. He's also sweet but there's no way that he'd like a girl like me. Besides, we're in the games….or will be soon. He's probably just trying to make an alliance with me.

"No…it wouldn't considering you know…we'd have to fight to the death…" I look at her and she smiles a little.

"But you really should consider loving it why it lasts." Is all she says then walks away to her room. Turning around, I decide to change into a pair of skinny jeans and a long black V-neck tunic. After that, I walk to the bathroom and tie my hair up into a braid as I usually do and slip on a pair of tall black boots. After scrubbing my face down I look in the mirror and smile. I don't look dirty anymore…I look wealthy almost.

"Ella I'm heading down to the lobby. I think I might meet with Logan too. You want to come?" I call grabbing the key card. She comes out wearing a pair of short shorts with some flowery fish net tights underneath as well as a purple graphic tee shirt. To complete the outfit, she wears a pair of black and white sneakers. Her hair is semi-curled with some of it pinned back with a black flower pin. She looks amazing…but I'm not shocked.

"No thanks. You have fun." She grins. Rolling my eyes, I sigh and close the door. As I'm about to walk to the elevator at the end of the hall, I gasp as I see Logan step in front of me and lean himself against the wall. My eyes widen.

He's wearing a V-neck white tee-shirt with a pair of dark, almost black, jeans and a pair of black sneakers. His eyes stand out majorly and his hair is cropped so that part of it hangs over his left eye. He's wearing a black watch on his right hand and he looks up at me with a smirk. "'Ello love." He says in his 'You like what you see?' tone. Grinning and blushing I look down.

"Hi." Is all I say.

"You wanna sit with me at dinner?" he asks smiling now, more softly and kindly.

"Sure." I say ,shyly and quietly. He grins and bows almost, offering me his arm. Laughing, I take it and we head down to the lobby. When I look into his eyes, I notice something. One is black…the other isn't. Plus, he has a scar on his left cheek. "What happened?" I ask with a small gasp.

Sighing he looks at me. "I'll explain it all later."


	4. Chapter 4: A Feast and a Secret Told

We head down to dinner and notice that everyone from all districts are sitting at two tables. Some are acting like they've known eachother for years, others are acting more awkward and quiet...I'm the one acting all awkward and quiet... Logan looks at me and pulls out a chair nearest to the door then as I sit down whispers, "I thought you may like this one." My eyes widen. How did he know that?

I always sit nearest to the door everywhere I go. Mainly because I hate not having a close escape route if something were to go wrong...I've always been that way. Even when I was little. I'm paranoid of almost everything when it comes to people and places. "Thanks." Is all I say and he smiles. Taking a seat next to me, Logan starts laughing with the guys and immediately fits in. Not surprising. There is a reason he's popular. I mean, he's confident and sweet and knows how to fit in with almost every type of person I can think of. Then there's me. Shy, awkward, and quiet. There's a reason I didn't have very many friends in District Twelve.

Sighing, I notice Ella talking to a guy and laughing with him at the other end of the table. He has short brown hair and a little bit of freckles spread throughout his face. He has a sweet smile and looks nice I guess. He wears a black tee shirt with dark jeans and a beanie. Ella must notice me and grins a little. I look up when an avox moves past me and puts a plate in front of me. My eyes widen a little.

He has dark black spiked hair with insanely dark brown eyes. He's semi-tall and looks at me with a small smile but then turns his look back to serious again then walks off quickly. I turn my attention back to my plate which makes my eyes wide even more. A serving of mashed potatoes are stacked on the left with a serving of melted butter that rests on top. To the right, there is a serving of glazed ham and turkey that is cut up into bite sized pieces. Two rolls are on the bottom of the plate and I immideately start eating but eat slowly.

I start with the rolls which melt in my mouth practically and smile as I am done. I have eaten only half of my plate but I am full. Looking over at Logan, I see that he is done completely. "Wow..not hungry?" he asks me with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes I don't answer the question and keep quiet as I always do in public. I notice Ella is doing kind of the same thing I'm doing but she talks to a couple people a few times...I dont go out of my way at nudges me and gives me a small concerned glance. "Hey are you alright?"

I'm going to die in a couple weeks...I'm going to be forced to kill people. I'm going to have to protect myself and I may have to kill the guy that I'm in love with...wait did I just...Ugh I don't know what I'm going to do. _What if he's just trying to fool me? What if he doesn't care at all? _

"Yeah...fine.." I force a smile and look at Effie. "May I be excused?"

"Oh but Kenzie," she looks at my plate. "You've hardly eaten."

"I know but I'm full. Please?" I ask, my tone with a bit of beg. She sighs and finally says I can be excused. I'm about to pick up my plate when the Avox looks at me and takes it from my hands. "Thank you." I smile softly and walk out of the room tears running down my cheeks.

I start running to a bench and cradle my head in my hands. Crying hard, I try to keep as quiet as I can but feel someone sit down and hug me. Looking up, I see Ella. I don't say anything, and neither does she. We just sit in silence. Finally, after about twenty minutes, I stand up and force a smile. "Alright...no more crying. I'm going to go back to the suite."

"Alright. I'll be up there later." she says then looks at me. "Feel better."

"Thanks. I will." I smile and start walking upstairs. As I get on the elevator I feel a hand touch my shoulder.

"Kenz, you okay?" I turn and see Logan's eyes staring at me with concern.

I nod. "Yeah...I am...I'm umm...fine." I say quietly.

"No you aren't. Come here." he brings me in for a hug. "Everything will be fine...I won't let anything hurt you. I told you that before."

"Logan...that's what I'm worried about." My voice is shaky...but I don't care. I let it come out however it does. It really doesn't matter to me. His bright electric blue eyes look into mine as he pushes me away but keeps his hands on my shoulders.

"What do you mean that's what you're worried about?" he asks, quickly. I turn my head and sigh.

"I mean…I don't want you to protect me if it puts your life in danger…" I say this quietly…hardly able to be heard by even myself. His eyes change to a misty blue as I look up. He forces a chuckle.

"Kenzie, my life will be in danger whether I protect you or not…I might as well achieve something while coming near death." He smiles a brave smile which holds so many unsaid words. Words containing how he actually feels. I don't know how to respond…so I choose not to. We stand in awkward silence until finally I remember something.

"You said you'd tell me about your eye…and your scar…and I'm still waiting on that." I say but add a small smile. He sighs but manages a small chuckle and opens his door.

"Well…you may want to come inside then." He says. "It would be easier to explain it there." Logan's look tells me that it's something that the Capitol doesn't want him to tell anyone about. Nodding, I walk in and see that the room is similar to mine. Just different colors.

"Do you share a room too?" I ask looking around and sitting on the edge of a bed. He shakes his head no. "Oh."

"Look…What I'm about to tell you, I really hope you don't think less of me…for what I did…" he starts quietly. I keep looking at him and he sighs. "Alright. So here's what happened…" he takes a huge breath. "So a couple years ago...I went to the black market…and saw you trading a rabbit for money…as soon as I saw you, I walked out because I got nervous…because I had umm…I had a crush on you and I just figured that if you saw me…muddy and…you know…not normal looking at all, that you'd never view me as…the one ever…I don't really know what was going through my mind. Anyway, that part isn't exactly important so we'll skip to what happened next."

"So as I walked out, very quickly I might add, I started heading back to the forest. It was really cold…that I remember. It was insanely cold and my mom was going to get worried soon so I had to try to catch something…and I saw something moving through the trees. Automatically, I held my knife up and started to walk towards it. Quickly, I started moving closer and through the knife towards what it was. It was a big shadow but…I mean…It looked like the size of a bobcat and my family was starving. I had to get something…and so I threw the knife and…it hit something…and it wasn't a something…it was a someone.." he stops and I start to notice how shaky his voice is. Logan takes a seat next to me and looks at me.

"The person…they screamed as it hit them…and I looked around startled…and started taking a couple steps back…but as I did so, I tripped on a branch and fell back and hit my head an oak tree. I tried not to fall but as I ran, I kept teetering and finally collapsed on the ground and was knocked out. When I woke up, I saw Haymitch above me. I was in a room…and nobody was there besides him and me. I told him what happened…and ever since then, he's been there for me…hoping nobody would discover what happened…or at least that I was the one that did it." I try to take this all in but it's kind of hard…considering how I could never picture Logan as a killer…or even someone who could harm anyone. "It was an accident Kenzie." He says now tears threatening to run down his eyes. He buries his head in his hands. "I could never hurt anyone for no reason…Never."

I sit there, not knowing how to react…or what to say. I mean, I really don't know. It's a lot to take in. "It's okay." Is all I can think of to say.

"No it's not!" he says. "It will never be okay! I can't take back the life that was taken. I never can. And I never even tried to help…" he takes a pause then looks at me, his eyes bright blue and his cheeks red. "I'm a bad person…"

"No you aren't!" I argue immediately. "You are sweet, and funny, and nice and kind and cute and…amazing. Who you are isn't what you did! You didn't even mean to do that Logan! So don't even think for a minute that you are a bad person. If you were I wouldn't be desperately in- never mind. Just stop." His eyes widen and so do mine. Did I really just say that? Yeah…I did.

"But…Kenzie…" he says. "It was my fault." I shake my head.

"No. It wasn't. It was their fault for hiding like that...Theirs. It wasn't yours. You were just trying to find food for your family." I say. "And I don't think less of you...at all." This makes him smile just a little bit.

"Good. Because if it did...I dont think I could live with myself." I smile softly and hug him.

"So...to change the subject, you seriously dont share a room?" I ask looking around. He shakes his head no again. "Wow...You've got all this space..."

"Yeah. It's nice I guess." He shrugs. "Get's boring...then again...I just got here." he smiles a little smile.

"Tomorrow are the chariot rides." I say. "What do you think they'll have us in?" He shrugs and laughs a little. "What?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Sorry...just thoughts..." he laughs again. "Anyways...yeah I hope it's not too bad..." Nodding, I remember something. He said he used to like me...how did I not know that? How come I didn't know him? I don't get it...I remember that he is one of the popular guys at school but I can't remember where I've seen him.

"Me too." I agree.

Later that night, I walk to my room again and start getting ready for bed. There are more pajamas to select from. Tons of pajamas to select from actually. There are fluffy fuzzy bottoms to silk tops and bottoms. Sighing, I decide to put on a pair of polkadot fuzzy pajama bottoms with a white tank top. As I lay down, I note how soft the bed is compared to even the one on the train. I quickly fall asleep but find myself keep waking up until finally, I sleep until the morning sun arises through a pair of strawberry pink clouds. Rubbing my eyes I sit up and see Ella walk into my room.

"Chariot day." Is all she says.


	5. Chapter 5: Chariots and Flames

Groaning, I get up and throw on a pair of clothes, not really paying attention to what they are. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a tank top, I also grab a pair of pink sandals and straighten my hair so it hangs down on my shoulders lightly. Smiling, I put on some lip gloss and put a small white rose pin in my hair so my bangs stay out of my eyes. I decide that I'd rather just eat breakfast really quickly in the kitchen before I go downstairs to meet my stylist.

Walking out, I open the fridge and see tons of food. From cheese to huge gallons of milk to bacon and eggs. The bacon was real bacon too...thick pieces that were laying one by one on top of another. My eyes widen and I quickly take some pieces and cook them in a pan. The smell makes my mouth water. Next I cook some scrambled eggs and add a little bit of salt and pepper to them. Smiling, I call Ella in and we both basically stuff ourselves. When I'm full, I put the dishes in the sink and hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ella and I both yell in unison. Next thing I know, I see Logan walking in wearing a black sweatshirt and a pair of dark jeans again. His hands are buried in his pockets and his eyes widen when he sees me.

"Whoa..." he says.

I smile a little, confused. "What?" I ask with a slight laugh.

"I've just never seen you wear...ummm..." he looks at Ella.

"Tight clothes." she finishes with a slight glare at him. "You're wearing a tank top...and skinny jeans...and your hair's straightened. You look amazing and he notices. Correct Logan?"

"Yeah..." he says quietly. She smirks and grabs her key card and so do I. "Oh yeah we're wanted down there. We have...stylists we have to meet." he looks irritated as he says stylists. Nodding, we all three walk to the elevator and head down to meet the ones that will help us with every outfit that we will wear during the important events.

Ella and I are the ones doing the talking and when a conversation finishes it becomes quiet and awkward. As we walk down, I see two people. One man, and one woman. The woman has long black hair with bangs that reach a little below her eyebrows which highlights her bright green eyes. She's pretty and doesn't have much done to her except that she has her ears pierced and her lower lip. She smiles and tells us that her name is Ariadne and that she is Logan's stylist.

The man next to her makes my eyes widen and I can't help looking him up and down. He's tall and has skin the color of bronze. He is toned and is wearing a tight black longsleeve with a pair of dark gray jeans. His shoes are semi-casual but are also very classy looking. His eyes are the color of gold and they are almost hypnotizing. When he smiles, I notice how white his teeth are and how sweet his smile is. I believe he is new but I'm not sure. He has to be. He must be only eighteen or nineteen at the oldest. "And you must be little McKenzie eh?" he grins. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Brayon."

"It's nice to meet you." I smile sweetly.

"I got quite a pretty lady to make even prettier...as if that's even possible." he softly takes my hand and kisses the back of it then looks up into my eyes. My face is on fire, I can feel how hot it is. I hear Logan groan but ignore it.

"Thank you." I grin and then Brayon smiles. He leads me back into a huge styling room and has me sit on a white chair that sits towards the senter of the room. As I take a seat he brings me back a white cotton bathrobe as well as a couple towels but places those on a counter.

"Alright...now I need you to change into the robe for me okay? I'm going to go for a little bit because I have to put some finishing touches on your outfit for tonight. You design crew will be here shortly." he walks out and I take off my clothes and replace them with the warm and fuzzy bathrobe. I sigh as I see three people come in with all kinds of stuff done to them.

There's a man with bright red hair that moves past his eye and almost looks spiky on top. He has huge eyes and has tons of drawings of multiple things drawn on most of his body. He grins wildly as he sees me and I later find out that his name is Farwinn.

Another girl walks in and she has light pink skin and bright pink hair that is long and moves to her lower back. She wears almost all pink and has to sparkles on her dimples. Her name is Airrissa. She tells me to call her Air though. She seems younger. Seventeen or eighteen maybe.

And the final girl, who has light blue skin and dark black hair that reaches her shoulders walks in. She is dressed in almost all black and wears black combat boots with lace that finds its way up the shoe. Smiling she looks at me. She has three earings on each ear and seems the same age as Air. This girls name, I find out is, Evangeline.

"Alright! Let's get started here!" Says Farwinn, his voice full of excitement. I can tell that he loves his job. Smiling awkwardly I nod and one of the girls has me take my bathrobe off which, at first, I must admit is really awkward just having them all walk around me as if I am a plate about to be devoured. They all eye me up and down and I become very self concious. But after a few seconds they have me place my bathrobe back on and draw me a bath. I walk in slowly and step in, the water warm and I immideately get in all the way.

At first it's relaxing until I realize why I'm actually in here. They get out a pot looking thing that is pulled into an outlet. Inside I see yellow liquid and they have me wash myself with a wash cloth. They then dry my legs and begin to pull every last hair out of my legs ripping it off within each round of the gross smelling yellow stuff. I hold my breath and close my eyes within every round. Air tries to comfort me a little and slowly but surely it works.

As soon as that's over, they wash my hair and leave so that I can dry myself off. I quickly put the bathrobe on again and sit in the same chair that Brayon had led me too previously. The next part is washing my hair which Evangeline does and tries not to hurt me too much. When she pulls on my hair, she quickly appologizes but continues to wash. I can feel the warm water as it trickles down my neck when she dries it off with a towel. "Alright well...that's all we do for now. The rest we're having Brayon do." she smiles.

"Okay. Thank you." I say politely. She grins and they all exit the room, leaving me to myself. A couple minutes later, Brayon walks in.

"Hello Kenzie." he smiles. "I'm thinking we should start with doing your hair. What do you think?" I shrug and tell him that starting with that would be fine. "Good. So...here's what I was thinking. We'll put in the color and then we'll do the hair style and the hair cut after I have you in your outfit. Now...you aren't allowed to see yourself until we're all done. Deal?"

"Deal." I say with a small smile. He grins and starts lathering some ointment looking stuff, which I assume is hair color, on tin foil and places it in my hair. It takes a long time because my hair is thick. "What color is it going to be?" I ask curiously.

"I'm going a little darker than your natural hair color, but not much and I'm also going to put in dark streaks of red too. It'll look amazing. Trust me." he says. After about an hour and a half goes by, he rinses the color out and dries it. After that, he brings in a bag that he says contains a dress, the shoes, and the other accesories that I will need but that's all he tells me. He helps me into it but then covers it up with a bathrobe as soon as it's on because he doesn't want me to see it yet.

The fabric is soft...not scratchy or anything... but soft and silky feeling. On my right leg I can feel an opening on my left leg that leads to my upper thigh but I'm still not allowed to see it. After that, he puts me back in the chair and starts cutting my hair. "How long is it going to be?" I ask nervously. I've always liked my long hair because it's easy to manage believe it or not.

"We're going to make it shoulder length but shorter in the back that way it forms a nice A-line. It's still going to be pretty long. It won't be too much shorter." Brayon assures me. I sigh and nod. He continues to cut it lightly and puts a towel over my neck and the front of my robe so nothing get's on my clothes that are underneath it. "So Kenzie...tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Like anything. Just...tell me anything that you like to do." he says.

"Well...I like singing and dancing mainly but I'm not exactly amazing at dance." I admit quietly.

"What type of songs do you sing?" he asks. "Do you make them up on your own?"

"Some of them, yes. Others no. Other's I've heard before from my parents when they were alive." I answer quietly. "Singing is a way I release my emotions. It helps me relieve stress, you know?"

"Yeah." he smiles. "You seem pretty insightful from what I can see."

"Thanks. I've kind of always been that way. It's part of how paranoid I am." He takes the towel off of me after an hour or so and straightens my hair which I can see out of the corner of my eye isn't very short but is deffinetly shorter than it orrigionally was. Brayon puts dark makeup on me. Dark eyeshadow and eyeliner that give my eyes a haunting effect, as he said. He also adds some sparkly makeup to my cheeks and some blush. There's more too but I lose track. After that he does my nails and puts a darker red nail polish on them with a tiny fake diamond to compliment some of them.

"Alright. We're done. We'll put your shoes on last." he smiles. "Oops almost forgot this." Brayon adds some red lipstick to put on my lips and then steps back. "Stand up please." he says and I do as told. Looking around me, he grins, satisfied and leads me into a small room that is filled with full body mirrors.

My jaw drops instantly as I see myself as he takes the robe off. I'm wearing a beautiful and ellagent bright red gown with a slit that goes up to my thigh. It's straps are hung on my shoulders and are thick but the dress itself hangs pretty low to what I'm used to. Then that slit...I'm not used to stuff like that at all. _That's why it felt cold... _I think to myself. The makeup that he put on me deffinetly makes my eyes stand out and it does look like I am a flame to fire. My eyes are decorated in black and orange with hints of red mixed in. My cheeks sparkle in certain places and my lips are bright red and deffinetly stand out. I look like I should be twenty...when I'm only sixteen. My eyelashes look fake because of the mascara he lathered on them and I have to admit, I like it a lot. On my neck, there is a beautiful black necklace that is in shape of an old fashioned key.

"Wow..." is all I can manage. I look gorgeous and for the first time, I feel gorgeous too. "I look...older..."

"I know." he smiles. "You look beautiful." I grin and spin a little. Then I look at my hair.

My hair is covered in beautiful streaks of red but the overall color almost looks black. The length in the front is close to its orrigional length but in the back looks very short and I like it...a lot. It's dramatic and the color works really well with my skin tone. I can't stop smiling. "I love it." I say in awe.

"Good." he smiles. I look at him and ask if I can go downstairs. He nods but as I'm about to walk out he hands me a pair of strappy black high heels. I carefully strap them on and hug Brayon before I walk out. At first, the heels are hard to walk in but eventually it gets easier. I see Ariadne standing next to Logan who, with out a doubt, has to be the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on.

He wears a black tuxedo with the inside of the collar being red. His sleeves are black but the thread on the outsides of them have bits of orange, yellow, and red. His shirt that is underneath it, is a dark orange that almost shines. His hair is done so it is darker but is straightened so it is brushed to the side, looking amazing. He's wearing dark eyeliner which makes his gorgeous eyes stand out more than they ever have ever before and I can tell that he had to get tanned a little because he's more bronze than he was before. Then I see that watch...that black watch that hangs on his wrist. That's what makes me smile.

"Hi Logan..." I say quietly and walk up to him. He turns and his eyes widen.

"WHOA...Kenzie you look...amazing." he says in total awe. His expression shows that he was obviously thinking that I'd look totally different. He checks me out and I can tell that he doesn't mind me seeing. "You really should wear red more often." he winks.

"Thanks." I blush. "You look great too." he grins and walks me over to our chariot. It will start soon, I remember. It's getting darker. I see that the chariot is the same as it usually is. Dark black with red flames that dance around it and a black horse that gives me the look like he is excited to leave.

"You know, I have a feeling that all kinds of people are going to put their money into saving you." he smiles. "In fact, I know they will." I blush a little and we both walk around. I don't really know where Ella is. She should be coming out soon, however. I still can't believe how amazing Logan looks. He looks...like a man. He lost his boy look to him and he looks serious almost. "You really are amazing...I hope you know that."

"Thank you." I smile.

"Any time." A couple minutes later, we are called to our chariots. I walk over and Logan helps me up. We always go last considering that we're District Twelve. I see Ella's chariot go and I grin as I see her in a short black dress and a pair of floral printed fishnets with tall heels to match. Her hair is straightened and dyed all red and is black eyeliner and eyeshadow. I feel Logan take my hand softly and I don't take it back or resist. I just let my fingers entwine into his. I can see him grin and as the horse begins to walk I look up and see our images on the screen.

I feel my heart pound against my chest and the crowd immidiately cheers and I see tons of roses and flowers that are thrown at us. People screem and gaining more confidence, I begin to wave and blow kisses to them. They cheer louder and I see out of the corner of my eye, Logan starting to wave as well. Smiling I lean into him a little more and as the chariot goes back into the building I kiss him softly on the cheek and walk back to my room without another word.


End file.
